


Mentorship

by LittleRaven



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Dark, Dark Character, Depression, Gen, Gen Work, Guilt, Rating: T, Sadness, Trick or Treat: Trick, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, vices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven





	Mentorship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Blood colored her knuckles, and she didn’t wipe it off. Valkyrie let it drip slowly as the scrapes closed. Healing wasn’t a hard time. Might as well let it do its job alone. She didn’t need to help it. 

She didn’t often get a chance to throw a punch. It was nice, the swollen mass of purple and blue at her feet. _Going to give him a little more swelling._

Wouldn’t hurt. No more than what he was about to go through, once she sold him. 

He groaned. She kicked him, hard. 

_Another one who needs to learn to give up._

Valkyrie was a practiced teacher.


End file.
